Kurtis Stryker (CrossDuel)
Kurtis Styrker, often just called "Stryker" is a character who appears in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He is the leader of New York City's Riot Control Brigade and was present when Shao Kahn's Portal opened over the city. Stryker did his best to keep order by fighting the forces of Outworld but failed when Shao Kahn stole all the souls of every human in Earthrealm except for the ones belonging to the chosen warriors. Stryker was one of the people that was spared and was confused until he received a vision from Raiden telling him to meet up with the other chosen warriors. He then worked together with these warriors to prevent Earthrealm from being conquered by Shao Kahn. Stryker was confirmed for CrossDuel on Monday 9th June, 2014 along with Scorpion, Spider-Man, Batman and Rorschach. He is also one of the two playable Mortal Kombat characters in the game, the other being Scorpion. Attributes Stryker is an all-rounded character but he can also be considered a heavyweight character as well since some of his harder attacks involve him hitting his opponents with his nightstick, doing more damage than his punches and kicks as well as longer animations. He can also be considered a somewhat cheap character, as one his his smash attacks has him using a stun stick to temporarily stun the opponent and a special move involving him shooting the player with his handgun which is quick and hard to dodge unlike most projectile moves since it is an instant hit. Moveset *Neutral: Punches twice and finishes with a kick. *Forward: Hits his opponent with his nightstick. *Up: Hits upwards with his nightstick. *Down: Uses his nightstick to trip the opponent. *Dash Attack: Tackles his opponent. *Forward Smash: Hits the opponent with his stun stick, stunning them before they go flying. *Up Smash: Stryker hits upwards with his stun stick. *Down Smash: Rolls a greande in front of him. It will explode after a while or when it comes in contact with an opponent. *Air: Kicks in midair. *Forward Air: Hits the opponent in midair with his nightstick. *Back Air: Spins around, hitting the opponent with his nightstick. *Up Air: Pokes his nightstick above him. *Down Air: Pokes his nightstick below him. *Grab Pummel: Cuffs the opponent and hits them with his nightstick. *Forward Throw: Kicks the opponent away from him. *Back Throw: Gets behind the opponent and kicks them in that direction. *Up Throw: Hits the opponent with a uppercut, sending them into the air. *Down Throw: Forces the opponent onto the ground and hits them with his nightstick. *Floor (Back): Pokes the opponent on the ground with his nightstick as he gets up. *Floor (Front): Gets up quickly and swats around him with his nightstick. *Edge (<100%): Gets up quickly and punches the opponent. *Edge (100%+): Climbs up slowly and kicks the opponent in the legs. *Neutral Special: Gun Shot - Stryker shoots his opponent with his handgun. *Side Special: Grenade Toss - Stryker throws a grenade that explodes on contact with an enemy. *Up Special: Nightstick Uppercut - Stryker performs an uppercut with his nightstick that sends him upwards. *Down Special: Blinded - Stryker flashes his flashlight in the opponent's eyes, blinding them and reversing their controls for a short time. *Xterminator: Time Served - Stryker calls for backup using his radio. A swat team then arrives at the stage including officers on jeeps and helicopters and they all start attacking the opponents. Animations Taunts *Up: Stryker twirls his gun around and puts it back in its hostler. *Down: Stryker fires some shots into the air in an attempt to surprise the opponent. *Side: Stryker holds out his SWAT badge at the opponent. Idle Stryker has his hands in fists with a regular fighting stance. Idle Animation Stryker rubs his hands together, cleaning his gloves. Intro Stryker fires his gun in the air twice, puts it away, gets into his fighting stance and yells "Police brutality, coming up!" Cheer STRIKE 'EM STRYKER! STRIKE 'EM STRYKER! STRIKE 'EM STRYKER! Victory Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1TDNCFSP7iM Victory Poses After Battle Stryker twirls his nightstick around, ginning. Results *Stryker fires some shots in the air, puts his gun away and folds his arms. *Stryker holds out his badge and says "There will be no more chaos while SWAT is around." *Stryker calls a team member, saying "This is Stryker, situation under control." Losing Poses After Battle Stryker has his hand over his face while shaking his head, looking disappointed. Results Stryker claps. Colors and Costumes Colors *Red: Stryker has a red shirt and blue cap. *Yellow: Stryker has a yellow shirt and purple cap. *Green: Stryker has a green shirt and red cap. *White: Stryker has a white shirt and yellow cap. *Black: Stryker has a black shirt and white cap. Quotes TBA Event Matches TBA Story Coming Soon Trivia *Stryker goes by his surname even in the game. *Stryker does not really battle just for the sake of it, but he is rather trying to break up the fight and keep order. Category:CrossDuel Category:CrossDuel Characters Category:HighLifeCola